¡Solo Dilo!
by jaserranobo
Summary: Después de lo sucedido en Corea del Norte, Vaughn tiene una petición que puede cambiar la situación entre Sydney y él. Tercera Temporada, After Six.


Declaración: No poseo ninguno de los personajes o situaciones de la serie Alias, simplemente los tomo prestados para satisfacer mis anhelos de escritor de esquina. Si fuera el dueño de ellos las cosas hubieran sido muy distintas, pero le pertenecen a J.J Abrams, no hay nada que hacer más que seguir soñando.

¡Solo Dilo!

_No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué él? ¿Precisamente él me hace esto, no quiero conocer la razón por la cual se comporta así, lo único que logra es confundirme, ilusionarme y finalmente herirme, siempre herirme. _ Sydney esta en su cama, desvelada como es usual y como es usual también, es por Vaughn; el episodio de Corea del Norte fue traumático, no se puede recuperar de ese beso, el cual significo mucho para ella, todo su amor se concentro en ese momento, y de alguna forma ella pudo percibir que él sentía lo mismo, por más que ese anillo estuviera en su dedo, ella sintió que él la necesitaba, la deseaba, y lo más difícil de todo es que sintió que él la amaba.

_Después de ese beso, después que prácticamente me confesó que me ama, que me extraña, él llega a la agencia como si nada hubiera ocurrido y besa a su amada esposa, es increíble como puede besarla después que me demostró sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ahora solo puedo pensar en él, eso es lo que gane por mostrarle mis emociones, logre ilusionarme por un momento, soñé con que vendría corriendo a mí y me tomaría para el resto de nuestras vidas, pero en este momento debe estar en su casa con su esposa, ¡por Dios! como duele, no quiero más este sentimiento, un sentimiento que hace dos años era la causa de mi alegría y es ahora la causa de mi perdición._ Algunas lágrimas brotan de sus ojos, son lágrimas de rabia, de resentimiento, de dolor, de impotencia, pero más que todo son lágrimas de amor, ella lo ama y lo sabe, pero de nada sirve saber la causa del sufrimiento, eso no detendrá el dolor.

_Vaughn ahora veo tan distantes y borrosos esos días en que me pertenecías, en que me entregaba a ti sin restricciones, días en los cuales tenía la certeza de ser amada y estaba segura de amar; que días aquellos en los que te morías por verme, por tocarme y yo no estaba lejos de sentir lo mismo. Dios ¿Por qué me lo quitaste? ¡Devuélvemelo, ¡devuélvemelo, ¡lo necesito, ¡lo quiero, ¡¡lo amo!.Lo peor de todo es que al evocar esos días, recuerdo que aunque estuviera segura de mi amor nunca te lo declare, te lo di a entender de muchas formas, pero nunca hubo una ocasión en te mirara directamente a los ojos , verdes y profundos, y te confesara a viva voz que te amaba, que eras todo para mí, que sin ti no quería vivir, y ahora lo compruebo, nunca te lo confesé y ahora me arrepiento, me duele porque no te podré decir nunca que te amo y que te necesito. _Después de llorar desconsoladamente, Sydney se queda dormida, soñando, como es habitual, con tiempos en los cuales estaba junto a Vaughn y ninguna circunstancia o persona hubiera podido separarlos.

_¡Soy una basura, siempre jure que quien se atreviera a lastimar a Sydney, mi Sydney, sufriría las consecuencias por mis propias manos, pero ahora soy yo quien la lastima, soy un maldito, como puedo hacerla llorar, es un sacrilegio que de esos hermosos ojos broten lagrimas y que estas sean por mi, no las merezco, definitivamente no las merezco, no la merezco, pero la quiero y la necesito como nunca y como siempre. _Vaughn se hunde en sus pensamientos mientras a su lado yace su esposa, dormida de muy mal humor pues su esposo no le responde físicamente, no han hecho el amor desde hace unos meses, más exactamente desde que Sydney regresó.

_Como la extraño, no puedo creer que este sintiendo esto, estoy casado, tengo una responsabilidad con mi esposa, pero para ser sincero no me importa, cada vez estoy más seguro que nada ni nadie vale lo suficiente como para lastimar a Sydney, daría mi vida antes de que ella tuviera que llorar, pero irónicamente soy yo la causa de sus aflicciones. Todo esto es por causa de mi supuesta moral, la que no me permite separarme de Lauren, pero si me obliga a herir a Sydney, no es posible , no lo puedo permitir , ella lo fue todo para mí, es todo para mí, lo se, no puedo negar lo que siento ni lo que soy, y ahora entiendo que nací para estar al lado de Sydney, pero lo arruine todo y ahora estoy condenado a este matrimonio y a hacer sufrir a Sydney constantemente, no puede ser este mi destino, no lo acepto._ Después de dar vueltas sobre el mismo asunto, Vaughn es vencido por el cansancio y queda tendido en su cama, la que siente vacía aunque su esposa este a su lado, ¿Será porque tal vez no es ella quien debería estar ahí?

**En el avión.**

Sydney y Vaughn están frente a frente en el avión que los lleva a Chamonix, fue imposible evitar que Dixon los asignara juntos y la situación es incomoda, las miradas rápidas van y vienen, algunos suspiros y este momento se muestra como otra situación molesta más de las ya bastante frecuentes entre ellos, pero no es así pues Corea del Norte esta aun en sus mentes y sus pensamientos se perfilan hacia ese recuerdo, aunque no se atreven a hablar de ello, seria muy difícil.

Después de una hora de un vuelo muy aburrido e incomodo, ella decide que es el momento, no se puede permitir que él se ilusione con una situación que la dañaría mucho, así que toma una gran bocanada de aire y se dispone a salirle al paso al asunto que la esta haciendo sufrir, pero es interrumpida por él:

"Sé que pediste hacer con Weiss la ultima misión…………….lo entiendo"

Ella le responde, con un visible pesar en sus ojos, pero con la determinación que la caracteriza,"Cada día, deseo poder volver al pasado. Pero no puedo. Y por más_…._ Por más que aun sienta lo que siento por ti, no seré la otra mujer. Nunca"

Después de confesarle lo que siente, Sydney no puede sostenerle la mirada por mucho, se siente muy dolida, no puede creer que el destino la obligue a alejar a Vaughn de sí. Por su parte, él queda congelado, no puede creer lo que Sydney dice, él nunca la podría ver como una amante, pero comprende también que su situación a sido muy confusa y él no ha ayudado mucho, después de ver a esa bella mujer que sufre frente a él, por él, se da cuenta que es momento de tomar una decisión, no puede permitir que Sydney sufra por él, esto no se lo puede permitir, esta obligado a protegerla y desea hacerlo.

"Syd, cuando estaba a tu lado siempre trataba de mostrarme valiente, pero la verdad es que siempre he sido un cobarde, desde que te conocí mis miedos desaparecieron, pero aun así seguía siendo un cobarde, me escondía detrás de Alice o del protocolo para justificar mi actitud, pero era yo quien no se podía decidirme por vivir a tu lado, es increíble, pero me daba miedo enamorarme de ti, aunque yo ya lo estuviera y profundamente, lo estuve siempre y ahora me doy cuenta de que eso no desaparecerá nunca, pero al final la situación me ayudo y al sentirte a mi lado tuve la fuerza para dejar a un lado mi temor y estrecharte entre mis brazos para enamorarme perdidamente de ti. Te pido perdón por todo el dolor que mi cobardía te ha causado, desde que regresaste no he hecho más que herirte y hacerte sufrir, no me puedo perdonar por eso y se que tal vez tú tampoco puedes perdonarme, ahora entiendo que es mi cobardía la que no me permite tomar una decisión que di por sentada desde que te vi en Hong Kong, pero para llevar a cabo esa decisión necesito que hagas algo, se que esta mal pedirte lo que te voy a pedir, pero la situación me obliga y te pido de antemano perdón por poner sobre ti todo el peso de mi dilema, pero como ya se, tú siempre fuiste más valiente y fuerte que yo, lo sé desde que me invitaste a ese partido de Hockey aunque SD-6 pudiera descubrimos, así que en este momento te pido que hagas algo que definitivamente cambiara, para bien o para mal, nuestras vidas".

Él se sentó frente a ella, tomo sus manos y la miró a los ojos, pudo leer en ellos lo que quería saber, pero aun necesitaba que ella se lo dijera, así que hablando en un tono suave y entrecortado, casi como un suspiro le dijo "Cuando estábamos juntos, en los mejores meses de mi vida, siempre nos expresamos nuestros sentimientos de infinitas maneras, y en cada momento tuve la certeza de estar en tu corazón, pero después de ver el que se suponía era tu cuerpo en tu apartamento totalmente quemado, lo primero que me vino a la mente, para torturarme, es que nunca llegue a decirte lo que sentía y en ese momento me di cuenta que nunca te lo podría decir y ese ha sido un lastre que aun cargo, pues aun no he podido confesártelo, pero como ya te dije no tengo la fuerza y no puedo con el peso de mis palabras, así que quiero que hagas algo, Sydney estoy seguro que sabes a que me refiero, a las palabras de las cuales hablo y por eso ¡DÍMELO, SOLO DILO!"

En ese momento sus ojos se humedecieron, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, _¿Qué era lo que él quería? ¿Por qué le pide que haga eso?_, es demasiado para ella, por más que siempre se mostrara muy fuerte, en su interior era una niña asustada que necesitaba amor, AMOR era lo único que ella necesitaba y ahora lo que él le pide, es demasiado, no podría manejarlo, si llegara a confesárselo las cosas serian aun peores, y ella no se puede permitir eso. Esas palabras las guardaba para el viaje a Santa Bárbara, tenia planeado estar junto a él en la cama, descansando sobre su pecho, mirarlo a los ojos y decirle esas palabras, en ese momento perfecto se sellaría su relación y les quedaría la vida para acompañarse, pero ahora él le pide que se confiese en un avión y más importante que ello es que él tiene un anillo en su dedo y ella no.

Él pudo notar su sufrimiento y vacilación, eso lo consumía, como deseaba abrasarla y confesársele, pero no podía, no tendría la fuerza de hacerlo hasta que ella le dijera esas palabras, esas palabras que tanto esperaba escuchar, era la misma sensación antes del viaje a Santa Bárbara, estaba todo bien planeado para que los dos se confesaran, se besaran contemplando las estrellas desde la ventana de su cuarto y así él pudiera poner en su dedo el anillo que los uniría por la eternidad, pero todo se derrumbó y es él quien llevaba un anillo en su dedo y más que nada desearía no estar unido a Lauren por toda la eternidad.

_¡SOLO DILO!_ ese suspiro, casi inaudible, una suplica vacilante que lo afligía, como deseaba auxiliarla con su decisión, darle la mano y recorrer con ella el camino de unir sus vidas, fue en ese momento cuando comprendió que debía ayudarla, era mucho peso para que ella lo soportara, así que tomo toda la fuerza que ella le transmitía con su presencia y decidió hablar "Comprendo tú vacilación, se que lo que te pido es demasiado y además de mí no has recibido muchos signos que apoyen la decisión que vas a tomar, pero quiero que me escuches antes de decidirte, me dijiste que nunca serias la otra mujer, pero debes saber que nunca podrás ser la otra mujer porque eres la única, la única mujer en mi vida, la protagonista de mis sueños y anhelos, mi única mujer". Ahora había utilizado su ultimo recurso, había expresado lo que sentía y no le quedaba nada por decir, solo le quedaba esperar, esperar a que ella decidiera sus vidas, solo esperar y rogar para que Sydney quisiera estar con él por encima de las reglas, los obstáculos y el dolor como lo había hecho anteriormente, solo le quedaba esperar.

Inevitable era que esas palabras retumbaran en su mente, no podía creer lo que él le acababa de decir, era todo lo que había deseado escuchar por muchos meses, pero esas palabras venían acompañadas de una decisión, que importante decisión tenia en sus manos, en parte estaba un poco enojada con Vaughn por obligarla a tomar esa determinación, pero por otra parte no podía evitar alegrarse, porque después de su regreso era la primera vez que algo en su extraña relación estaba bajo su control, control era mucho decir, pues nada que tuviera que ver con Vaughn estaba bajo su control. No podía evitar que por su mente pasaran todos los instantes de su vida con Vaughn, muchos alegres, pero los más recientes eran tristes y dolorosos, entonces intento razonar y sopesar la determinación que debía tomar, aplicar toda su lucidez para esclarecer el camino que debía seguir, muy al estilo Bristow.

Luego de fallar en tratar de concentrarse en sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que no podía sacar de su mente las palabras que él le acababa de mencionar, _mi mujer_, que bien se escuchaba en sus labios y que descontrolador era verlo ahí, frente a ella, totalmente desarmado, sin posibilidades de defenderse, esperando a que ella diera su veredicto, pero que ingenuo al pensar que ella podría decidir algo, estaba lejos de sus posibilidades concretar alguna idea seria sobre la que podría ser su relación, lo único que deseaba era besarlo y ser su mujer, otra vez esas palabras, en verdad la habían impresionado, la habían ilusionado. Se dio cuenta que estaba abriéndose de nuevo a Vaughn, al amor y sintió terror de ser otra vez vulnerable, pero casi al instante le vino un pensamiento, si habría de ser vulnerable frente a alguien, ese alguien debía de ser Vaughn, aunque los últimos antecedentes no fueran muy buenos, ella pudo ver en sus ojos su arrepentimiento y su dolor, dolor, ¡Díos santo,como le pesa verlo sufrir, aunque ella sufriera aun más, verlo atormentado era más de lo que podía soportar y solo deseaba tomarlo en sus brazos y alejar de él toda su pesadumbre.

"Vaughn, algunas cosas cambian, pero otras no". Bien lo había dicho él, lo que fue seguirá siendo, y ella no estaba en la posición de apartar sus sentimientos, no había lucha que llevar a cabo, siempre perdería ante esos ojos verdes, nada en ella podría oponerse a su amor, así que iba a dejar que el tiempo actuara y que las cosas siguieran su curso, porque ella no se podía resistir a nada, en este momento era un instrumento del destino, destino que a demostrado en innumerables ocasiones que deben estar juntos. "No logro sentir algún rencor contra ti, no logro evitarte en mis pensamientos, no puedo alejarte de mi corazón. Así que si lo que deseas es que yo te diga lo que siento, aunque no me puedas garantizar nada y por más que la situación sea la peor posible, no me importa, no perderé la oportunidad de confesártelo, aunque después de ello lo único que suceda es que nuestra realidad sea la misma, no me importa nada más que serte sincera".

Estrechó sus manos en las de él y se sumergió en su mirada, la misma que la transportaba a un estado de paz y excitación, la misma que le había permitido conocer las estrellas, la felicidad; se aseguro de que toda su atención estuviera en ella, tomo aire y dejo salir algo que estaba tan profundamente incrustado en su corazón que prácticamente sintió que su alma escapaba por su boca con cada palabra, palabras que contenían innumerables sentimientos en sus letras, "MICHAEL, TE AMO". Lo había dicho, lo había confesado, ya no tenia ningún secreto en su interior, ahora solo le quedaba aprovechar el momento, que podría ser pasajero, quería recordar cada expresión en el rostro de él y guardarlas en sus recuerdos, ya no le quedaba nada en su interior, se había revelado, pero lo había hecho al hombre que amaba y no había arrepentimiento posible.

El mundo bajo sus pies desapareció, nunca antes unas palabras habían tenido un efecto tan devastador sobre él, no había nada a su alrededor, no avión, no sillas, no mundo, no universo, solo Sydney; nunca pensó que ella pudiera hacerlo, casi al instante de proponérselo se dio cuenta que era demasiado, pero una vez más comprobó que ella siempre lo sorprendería y de antemano lo enamoraría más, lo había hecho, se había confesado, que suave y hermoso sonido tuvieron esas palabras en sus labios y su nombre, no se acostumbraba a escuchárselo y la forma en que sonaba en su boca era celestial, cada letra llevaba consigo un sin fin de sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo y lo dejaban sin aliento; ella lo había hecho y podía ver en sus ojos que su alma estaba abierta para él, para que la leyera, para que la tocara, que precioso regalo es el alma de una mujer, su mujer, ¡si, su mujer, no le importaba la sociedad, no le importaba su matrimonio, lo sentía por Lauren pero lo que fue, será y nada o nadie puede cambiarlo; Después de recuperar el aliento decidió hacer lo que debía hacer, dar el paso que cambiaria su vida, no hay consecuencias, no hay perjuicios, no hay probabilidades u oportunidades, solo el hecho de que se debe hacer lo que se debe hacer, el futuro no importa, el presente es lo que vale y ella es su presente.

Después de recuperarse del efecto de sus palabras percibió el hecho de que había pasado un buen tiempo en silencio, suponía que él tendría muchas cosas que considerar cuando ella se le confesó, pero le estaba tomando mucho tiempo, de pronto un terrorífico hecho se le presento, no había sido suficiente, no había sido lo que él esperaba, se dio cuenta que esas palabras en la boca de ella no tenían efecto sobre él, y ahora lo único que tenia era una mujer indefensa frente a él y no quería herirla, pero solo por lastima, lastima y nada más, no podía creer que ella inspirara tales sentimientos en él, vaya, si que le dolía sus palabras, pero no se arrepentía, nunca lo haría aunque tuviera que cargar con el peso de la desilusión sobre sí, nunca se arrepentiría.

Él pudo percibir lo que ella estaba pensando cuando le retiro la mirada, esa antigua conexión nunca desaparecería, ¿Cómo podía siquiera considerar la posibilidad de que él no se hubiera impactado por sus palabras, era momento de abrirse a ella, era el momento de hacer algo por Sydney, lo que ella merecía, no era ningún sacrifico, es más, una gran felicidad lo invadía, ahora se sentía seguro, se sentía completo, estaba enamorado como siempre lo había estado, su matrimonio, los recuerdos de esos meses palidecían ante la imagen de esa hermosa mujer, en verdad sufría por Lauren, pero sentía que lo correcto era ser honesto, él amaba a Sydney y no podía ocultarlo, no quedaba más que dejar que las palabras fluyeran y disiparan el dolor y el miedo de esos ojos oscuros, vastos territorios de felicidad que nunca se cansaría de recorrer.

Tomo con suavidad su mentón y la miró a los ojos, una sonrisa se había formado en su boca, con un tono suave casi imperceptible, pero decidido "SYDNEY, TE AMO, SIEMPRE SERÁS MI MUJER". Casi al instante notó que la ultima frase fue un poco precipitada y presuntuosa, como se atrevía a decirle que era su mujer, si lo único que había hecho hasta ahora era herirla y presionarla, el hecho de que ella lo amara no garantizaba que lo pudiera perdonar, mucho daño le había hecho y la posibilidad de que lo perdonara no tenia nada que ver con lo que él pudiera hacer.

No mucho después de empezar sus cavilaciones por aquella frase tan presuntuosa escucho la voz de un ángel "SI, SIEMPRE LO SERÉ". Increíble, ella era simple y llanamente increíble, ¿Cómo podía perdonarlo, después de tanto daño, era demasiado para él, no la merecía y aun así ella se le entregaba de nuevo, completamente, sin restricción y él se sentía el cretino más afortunado de la tierra.

Esas palabras habían salido de su boca automáticamente, la emoción de escuchar que él la amaba y que la consideraba su mujer fue demasiado, la confirmación se le escapo, pero no podía permitir siquiera una sombra de duda, ella era su mujer, de nadie más; fue entonces cuando notó lo que él sentía, que bello era ese hombre, y estaba enamorado de ella, nada podría cambiar ese hecho, ella seria su mujer, nadie los separaría; lo único que deseaba era regodearse en el hecho que Michael Vaughn la amaba, nada más importaba y en ese momento sintió en sus labios una sensación que perfectamente reconocía, pero que aun así la quemaba como brasas calientes.

No supo en que momento decidió besarla, había sido un reflejo, debía tomar la iniciativa en algún momento, él era un cobarde con dignidad, así que la beso, que suave y reconfortante beso es el que se da después de declararse el amor, tan tierno, frágil, pero denso, lleno de sentimientos, verdades y promesas, promesas que por su parte se relacionaban con su esposa, era el momento de hacer las cosas al derecho, lo que significaba: dejarla y poner a Sydney en el lugar que le correspondía, en el de la mujer de Michael Vaughn. Todas las sensaciones que fluyeron por su cuerpo eran indescriptibles, se sentía placido e invencible, por fin podía besarla sin remordimiento o presión, solo el amor lo impulsaba.

Después de separar sus labios, dejo salir otra frase que necesitaba liberar, lo consumía "SIDNEY, TE PERTENEZCO, SOY TUYO Y DE NADIE, NADIE MÁS". Había sentido que necesitaba ratificar el hecho de que no le pertenecía a nadie más, era solo de ella, vivía para ella y moriría por ella.

Que feliz se sentía, de nuevo experimentaba todas las sensaciones que los besos de Vaughn le generaban, todo el amor que estaba presente en ese beso le recorría las venas y hacia su corazón latir rápidamente, estaba agradecida que Vaughn, el cobarde declarado, la hubiera besado y alejado de ella esas oscuras ideas que la angustiaban, a hora solo lo veía a él en su mente, lo sentía en su cuerpo y lo percibía en su futuro. Esa última frase que había pronunciado la asombró, aunque en verdad la necesitaba, de nuevo Vaughn demostraba conocerla a la perfección, así que él le pertenecía, era de ella, no podía evitar sentirse muy bien al saber que ni una parte de él era para su esposa, todo era de Sydney Bristow y Sydney Bristow no estaba dispuesta a compartir.

En su mente solo estaba el hecho de que ella lo amaba, nada mas podía ocupar su pensamiento más que el rostro de esa hermosa mujer que tanto necesitaba y a la cual tenía, sabia que al llegar a la agencia tendrían que lidiar con conversaciones incomodas, rumores y toda clase de reclamos, pero nada de eso lo angustiaba, ella estaba a su lado, y era eso lo único que necesitaba para armarse de valor y enfrentar el temporal, nada los detendría, su amor triunfaría. En ese momento sintió la necesidad de agregar algo más, lo necesitaba, necesitaba que ella lo supiera y tuviera la certeza de ello, "NUNCA, NUNCA TE VOY A HERIR, SIEMPRE VOY A ESTAR A TU LADO", era algo que sentía que debía agregar, su comportamiento de los últimos meses lo requería, pero estaba seguro que ella lo comprendería, y lo único que ocupaba su pensamiento en este momento, era esa mujer que yacía en sus brazos.

Se sentía tan segura en sus brazos, como si nada o nadie pudiera herirla, era esa clase de sensación por la cual había llorado amargas noches y que ahora embargaba su cuerpo, estaba segura con él. La promesa que él acababa de hacer, era el último detalle que necesitaba, al escuchar de su boca ese compromiso sentía que nada le faltaba, confiaba en él y sabía que no rompería su promesa, que feliz se sentía. En algún momento pensó en lo que les traería el futuro, las luchas que tendrían que llevar a cabo por su amor, pero nada de eso la conmovió pues se sentía de antemano victoriosa porque unos fuertes brazos la protegían, nada la podría derrotar; sabia que había problemas que debían resolver, tanto dentro como fuera de su relación, pero el final era claro, así que no tenia miedo o incertidumbre, era amada por un maravilloso hombre, así que todo el universo podía oponerse sin resultado, nada los detendrá porque se aman, ella lo ama,"¡TE AMO, VAUGHN¡".


End file.
